Forbidden love
by mushroom1302
Summary: Something different for me! Téa has a secret that is literally hidden inside of her! fin


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. To the writing mobile; Away!  
  
Téa looked closely at her reflection for the fifth time that morning, she made sure that her top wasn't too tight or it would be obvious. She picked up her coat and walked out of the in the direction of Yugi's grandfather's shop. It was a cold day so she did her coat up and walked with her head down.  
  
She opened the door of the shop. Yugi was in the middle of a duel with Joey. He looked up at her a smiled. "Hi Téa, is everything alright?" he asked as he saw that she was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes and kept fiddling with a piece of her brown hair and was nervously chewing one of her fingernails. "What? Oh, yeah. What's going on?" she asked as she saw that the whole gang was there including Mai who hadn't really spoken to anyone since they had finally managed to wake her up. Mai's memory was still incomplete and the only person she really felt comfortable talking to was Joey. "Well, I thought that it would make a change if we all went out and did something together. What do you think?" asked Yugi. "Yeah, sure. What did you think we could do?" asked Joey, trying to decide which magical hat he should try and attack. "Well I thought that maybe we could go watch the duellist competition in the new stadium," said Yugi. "Aren't you going to enter it?" asked Tristan. "No, I'm going to take a break from serious duelling for a while." Said Yugi. Joey nodded his agreement. "That won't stop Kaiba though!" said Mai quietly. Yugi nodded and then noticed that Téa had started chewing on her fingernail even more at the mention of Kaiba.  
  
The tournament started of with a number of small duels. Yugi was mainly concentrating on Kaiba who didn't even appear to be trying, but defeated his opponent with ease. Kaiba stood up and walked off and out of a side door and Yugi noticed that he seemed to glance in their general direction. Téa stood up quickly and quietly without anyone really noticing and made her way to exit near them. "End of round one! There will now be a short break, please feel free to get refreshments!" said a voice above their heads. Everyone got to their feet and it was then that Tristan noticed that Téa was missing. "Hey, do you know where Téa is?" he asked Joey. "No, I'll go look for her. Go get me a burger or something." Said Joey before hurrying of towards the exit.  
  
Joey heard voices; one of them was defiantly Téa's. He recognised the other one but couldn't place it. Then he realised it was Kaiba. He stopped, not wanting to annoy Téa and he was already freaked out by Kaiba. "And what do you want me to do about it?" said Kaiba. "It's your fault! You sort it out!" said Téa urgently. "In case you hadn't noticed! It takes more than one person to create a mess like that!" said Kaiba.  
  
Joey had heard enough to figure out something was wrong and he didn't want to leave Téa alone with Kaiba. He walked around the corner. Téa was glaring at Kaiba and Kaiba was standing in his usual pride and power. "Everyone's looking for you. What's up?" said Joey. "Nothing. Let's go." Said Téa walking off. Joey glared at Seto Kaiba and then followed her. "What where you two doing?" asked Joey, trying to get some form of answer. "We were just talking, not that hard to understand is it? Even you should be able to figure that out!" snapped Téa. Joey stopped walking and glared at her for a second.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it okay?" said Téa turning to him. "What's going on with you? You've not been with it for a while now, you're always fading out and having a go at everyone!" said Joey. "I know, it's just...I can't tell you but it's nothing to worry about." Said Téa. "You sure? You know you can tell me anything, we've been friends for ages now!" said Joey. Téa smiled properly for the first time in days and hugged him. "I know," she said, "now let's get going."  
  
When the final duel arrived it was between Seto Kaiba and Rex Raptor. Yugi had guessed that it would be Kaiba to win. Kaiba was nearly impossible to beat. He, himself, had only managed it once and that was when he still had exodia. Kaiba finished the tournament with his ultimate blue-eyes-white- dragon that Yugi knew so well. When Kaiba left to loud applause Yugi and friends also left. They ran into Seto just outside the door, he appeared to be waiting for them.  
  
"Good duel," said Yugi. "I know, I need to talk to you." said Seto. "What about?" asked Yugi, slightly confused. Seto always avoided talking to them. "I'm planning on starting another tournament, I want a decent duellist to help me plan who to let into it," said Seto with his eyes set fixedly on Yugi as though refusing to let himself look at the rest of the group. "Sure, if you want." Said Yugi. Seto nodded and walked off towards his helicopter.  
  
"What's up with that? He has loads of computers, why does he need you?" said Tristan. "Dunno, I guess I'll find out." Said Yugi shrugging. Téa had a feeling that she knew why. "I've got something to do, I'll meet up with you later." She said and walked away from them.  
  
She rounded a corner to find herself face to face with Seto Kaiba. "God, don't do that!" said Téa, gasping for breath. "They have no idea do they?" he said. "Course not! What do you think they'll say if they find out?" said Téa. "Are you going to tell them?" he asked leaning against the wall beside her. "Well I'm going to have to at some point! I think they're going to notice!" she said. Seto shrugged. "I guess that when you do tell them, I'll have to be there." He said. "Great, that'll help!" she said sarcastically. "Well if want me to deny the whole thing!" he said standing up straight and turning his back to her. "Don't be like that! Course I don't want you to deny it!" she suddenly went quiet, "but I think I do," "Stuff happens, we'll get through this." He said turning back to face her. "Why do you care? I thought you didn't like our lot!" she said. "Yugi, I can stand, apart from the fact that he's always so jolly. Kinda puts me off him! Then there's that Joey kid!" said Seto. Téa gave a small smile and stood up. "I've got to go. See you around!" she said and walked away.  
  
"Where did you run off too?" said Serenity as Téa walked through the door. "Nowhere." Said Téa, pulling off her jacket and hanging it up. "Come on, Joey's trying to teach Tristan how to duel properly. It's hopeless, but fun all the same," said Serenity, walking into the living room.  
  
Téa followed her and saw Joey and Yugi duelling while Joey pointed out what's going on to Tristan who was looking bored. "Now he's used magical hats...again, so I'm going to have to guess which one to attack. Get it?" said Joey. "I know how that card works, he's used it thousands of times!" said Tristan, "when are you going to give up Joey? There's no way you're going to beat Yugi!" "Well, yeah. One day I might!" said Joey, slightly put off. "You came close at Pegasus's castle!" said Yugi, smiling at him encouragingly. "Yeah! See!" said Joey. "Wow!" said Tristan sarcastically.  
  
Joey pushed him off the edge of the sofa. Everyone laughed, even Tristan. Téa looked around at everyone, this might be one of the last times everything was normal between them. There was a knock at the door and Yugi got up to answer it. They heard him open the door and a familiar voice drifted into the room. "I was wondering when it would be best for you to come round," said Seto Kaiba. Téa's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. She walked into the hall way. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to see Yugi," he said, giving her a sharp glance before turning back to Yugi. "Whenever, how about tomorrow?" said Yugi. "See you then." Said Seto, before turning away and walking along the path.  
  
"What was that about Téa?" asked Yugi. "Well it's unusual that Seto comes round here, that's all. Especially when he can just call you!" said Téa, walking back into the living room. "I know, maybe he's finally stopped being so difficult and is finally considering acting normally around us." Said Yugi before sitting down and wiping out what was left of Joey's life points with his dark magician in one turn.  
  
The next day, Téa woke up feeling sick and she just managed to get herself out of bed, take a shower and get dressed before Joey, Serenity and Mai came round. "You look dreadful!" said Joey. "I'm not feeling too good either," said Téa. "Maybe you should go back to bed," said Serenity. "No, I've got to meet Yugi. Let's go." She said grabbing her coat.  
  
Yugi was wide awake and waiting for them when they arrived. "Morning." Said Yugi. He glanced at Téa, knowing not to comment on the fact that she looked like she was about to be sick. They made their way to Kaiba's mansion. Téa felt worse the closer they got. She knew that this sickness was psychological and it was just because she was close to Seto. Maybe she should've gone back to bed.  
  
Yugi ran the door bell and the door opened, a butler answered the door and showed them inside. "Mr Kaiba expected that there may be more off you than invited, the rest of you can feel free to wander around the house. Except Yugi Moto, Joey Weiler and the young lady." He said nodding towards Téa. "I get to come too?" Asked Joey, amazed. "Mr Kaiba insists that the other duellist is there," said the butler.  
  
Joey shrugged and he, Yugi and Téa followed the butler to a large room where Seto Kaiba was sitting waiting for them. "Feel free to sit down," he said, nodding towards a sofa. Yugi and Téa sat down but Joey eyed Kaiba suspiciously. "What's goin' on Kaiba? Since when have you considered me to be a duellist?" said Joey. "Since now. Are you going to stand there questioning me all day?" said Kaiba giving Joey that piercing stare that always freaked Joey out, but Joey remained standing even though he became silent.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the butler entered, followed by Mai. She was looking around nervously and suddenly walked over to Joey, he put his arm around her shoulders and she closed her eyes and calmed down a bit. "She insisted that she be allowed to be with Mr Weiler," said the butler. Kaiba nodded that he was to leave and then turned questioningly to Téa. She lowered her voice. "It's ever since Marik wiped her memory, the only person she'll talk to properly is Joey," she explained. Seto nodded and Joey sat Mai down on the sofa next to Yugi. She smiled nervously and then began playing with one strand of her blond hair.  
  
"Well, what's the problem exactly? You've never asked my advice on anything before!" said Yugi, now it was his turn to be suspicious and Yami whispered quietly from the millennium puzzle, "I don't think he really wants to talk about duelling! Be careful and wait your turn to speak!". "The truth is...I didn't really call you three in particular to talk about duelling, otherwise I would've allowed the others to attend." He said, trying to ignore the looks that Téa was giving him. "You can't!" she hissed at him. "We have to some time!" he said back. "Not now!" she said desperately. He turned away from her and too the others. "If I don't tell them now then I won't tell them at all!" he said. "But you can't!" said Téa, tears streaming down her cheeks, "They're not ready. I'm not ready!" "Then I'll tell them myself, but I'm not keeping secrets from them any more. I'm not exactly their best friend, so I think they would take it better from you than from me!" he said. "I can't! You know I can't!" she sobbed desperately, falling to the floor behind him. Joey and Yugi just sat, not sure what to do, but Mai slowly got to her feet and walked over to Téa.  
  
"What's going on Kaiba?" said Yugi, "What can't she tell us?" "She's...something happened and...she's..." he began. "NO!" shouted Téa, "I won't let you! You can't tell them!" Seto tried to turn away again, but he couldn't. Not after seeing her so scared and hurt. His cold expression softened. "You can't hide it for much longer Téa, even you must know that," he said softly. "I know...I know" she sobbed. "What is it? What have you two been hiding from us exactly?" asked Joey.  
  
Seto Kaiba took a deep breath and Yugi was stunned to see how difficult this seemed to be for him. Maybe Seto wasn't as cold hearted as they thought. "There was a...incident," began Seto. "You don't mean?" whispered Mai gently. He nodded. "She's... Téa's...she's...pregnant." He said, just loud enough for them to here it, though it was barely above a whisper.  
  
Joey stood completely still, in total shock. The only sound was Téa's sobs. Yugi blinked several times, trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts and confusion that now swam within it.  
  
"How?" whispered Mai. Everyone jumped. "Well it's not really the kind of thing you can explain!" he said, turning away to face the window. There was a bright flash from Yugi's millennium puzzle and in his place stood Yami. "When were you planning on telling us this exactly?" he asked Téa. "Don't get angry at her!" said Seto turning to face him with anger burning furiously in those normally cold eyes. Yami was shocked to see Seto so concerned about Téa's welfare. "This...it wasn't supposed to happen! It...was an accident!" sobbed Téa, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Joey handed her a tissue and then turned to Kaiba. Kaiba had never seen him so angry, in fact, Kaiba had hardly looked at him properly before at least not as a duellist. "How could you let this happen? Why were you even with her when you don't even like our lot?" he shouted. "She came here! It wasn't my completely my fault!" said Seto, remaining just clam enough. Joey turned to Téa now. "Why were you here?" he asked. Téa sniffed and got to her feet, she glared at Joey. "I don't have to explain anything to you!" she said.  
  
Joey shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious! You said that you trusted me enough to tell me anything! But you wouldn't have even told me this if he hadn't let it out!" he said, pointing at Seto, unable to say his name. "I don't know why I did it!" said Téa, "I just...ever since we defeated Marik, I've not felt the same. It's like he put something in my head that says that I don't belong anymore, that I'm just someone else who stands on the side line while you lot get famous by duelling and that...that I'm not important enough to be with you." There was a silence. Téa wished they would say something, anything, even shout at her. "Do...do you love him?" asked a voice by the door. They looked over and saw Serenity and Tristan standing in the door way. "What do you want?" sighed Téa. "Well do you?" asked Serenity, completely expressionless. Téa wasn't sure. "No...no. Well...maybe I care for him...kind of, but I don't...I don't think..." she said. Her head was spinning.  
  
She suddenly grabbed her coat and ran for the door, Tristan stood a little to his right to get in her way. "Let me out!" she said, glaring straight into his eyes. "Not until you give us a straight answer!" he said. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned to look at everyone else in the room. They were all looking at her, except Yami, who seemed to be concentrating on Seto. "No! There are you happy? I don't love him okay! I care for him, but I don't love him and he doesn't love me! Okay, now get out of my way!" she said, but Tristan didn't move.  
  
Yami looked at Seto, who was trying to keep his face expressionless but was obviously finding it difficult. "I think that we're putting too much pressure on one person here!" and turned to Téa who gave the smallest of smiles as thanks, "After all it's not like it's her fault. Or his for that matter. They didn't plan this so why doesn't Tristan just get out of Téa's way?" Tristan shrugged and stepped aside, Téa ran from the room with tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
They all turned to Seto. He looked up at them. "Feel free to stay here as long as you wish," he said before leaving the room and running after Téa. He caught up with her near the front entrance. "Téa wait!" he said. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "What do you want now? Haven't you had enough of ruining my life for one day?" she asked. He looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to turn out this way," he said. "Oh, give it up Kaiba!" she snapped, "All you ever want is for us to miserable! You hate Yugi and all the rest of us, so don't start acting like you care now!" Kaiba looked down at her shocked. "Of course I don't want you to be miserable!" he said. She rolled her eyes and looked bored.  
  
"Seto?" said a voice behind them. Seto turned round and saw Mokuba standing at the top of the stairs. "Mokuba? What's wrong?" he said. Téa was surprised to see how his face filled with concern. "I heard people yelling and I came to see what was up." Said Mokuba. "It's alright Mokuba, there's just a problem with Yugi and his friends. I'll explain it all later," he said and turned to face Téa, but she had already gone.  
  
Téa ran into her apartment, tears running down her face. She ran into her bedroom and pulled a suitcase from under her bed. She pulled it open and began shoving as much stuff as she could into it. While she was searching for the rest of her clothes she came across a card. It was the "Shining Friendship" card. She sank onto the bed remembering the time she had used this card to beat Mai and win Yugi his star chips back. She put it down on the bed and continued packing.  
  
"Téa? Open the door!" shouted Tristan. "We're going to have to knock it down!" said Joey, "On the count of three...THREE!" There was a thud and the door swung open. "Téa? Where are you?" shouted Yugi. Tristan ran into the kitchen, Joey went into the living room and Yugi headed for her room. He entered and saw that someone had done a lot of packing. Hardly anything was left. On the bed lay two envelopes.  
  
"Yugi? What you found?" said Joey. Tristan walked in and Yugi opened the envelope with Yugi's name on it. "It's from Téa, listen to this.  
  
Dear Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Serenity,  
  
Sorry I couldn't stick around. I needed to get out of here; this place is driving me crazy! I knew you were going to come looking for me so I figured I'd better clear out quickly. I'm going away for a bit, don't try and find me it's pointless. I've taken money so I'll be okay. I'm sorry, this mess is all my fault and I've got to sort it out on my own. I've left a letter for Seto with this one. I'm relying on you to get it to him and I trust you not to read it. If Joey and Tristan can't do that for me then I want you Yugi to do for me because I know you'll try to help. I'll miss you loads, I'll be back as soon as possible.  
  
Love Téa. (P.S I left you something in the envelope, I hope it'll remind you of me when you're duelling.)" Read Yugi.  
  
There was a stunned silence. "She said there was another envelope, look!" said Yugi. He picked up the envelope that had Seto's name on it. "Well, I guess that since she trusted it to you, it's your responsibility!" said Joey. Yugi picked up the envelope and turned to leave. "Hey Yugi, what about her reminder?" said Tristan. Yugi tipped out the envelope and the shining friendship card fell into his palm. He smiled weakly and pocketed it before turning and walked out.  
  
"Are you sure that she's gone?" said Seto. "Well her letter made it pretty clear!" said Yugi. Seto nodded and looked down at his own envelope. He opened it carefully and pulled out the letter. He read it to himself.  
Dear Seto, I've gone; I'm not coming back for a while. Sorry I didn't tell you; it was a sort of split second decision that I can't come back from now. I know that you'll probably get mad and try to look for me like everyone else, but I hope you don't. I need some time alone that's all. How's nine months sound? That's my sad little joke. I know I kinda took off suddenly but I'll try to be back soon. I know this is all my fault and I had no right to blame it on you. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going either because you'll probably tell Yugi. You know when Serenity asked if I loved you and I said no? Well that wasn't the whole truth. I don't reckon that it's necessarily love...but it's not far off.  
  
Love Téa.  
  
Seto put the letter down. "She didn't tell you where she is either?" Asked Yugi. Seto shook his head. "Damn it, we need to find her! One pregnant girl on her own! What's she thinking?" said Yugi. "She doesn't want to be found," said Seto calmly. "Seto, she's on her own! Haven't you learnt enough about this place to figure out that that is never good?" said Yugi. "She'll be alright." Said Seto. "Since when have you known what's best for her?" said Yugi sharply. "Since I wasn't the one who yelled at her when I found out that she was pregnant!" snapped Seto.  
  
Yugi looked down at his feet. He knew what Seto had said was true; they had been the ones to react badly. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" asked Seto. "No, all I know is that she's going to leave town which could put her anywhere in the world except here." Said Yugi. "Does she have a car?" asked Seto. "No." said Yugi. "What day is it?" asked Seto. "Um...Sunday why?" said Yugi. "That means that there won't be any buses today. That leaves three options; train, walking or hitch hiking." Said Seto. "I thought we weren't going to look for her," said Yugi. "We weren't...but we are now." Said Seto. "Téa wouldn't try to hitch hike or walk, she's not stupid enough to try that." Said Yugi. "That leaves the train, let's go. The next one leaves in an hour" Said Seto grabbing a coat and beginning to walk towards the door. Then he turned to face Yugi. "Can you get all your friends to the train-station in half an hour?" asked Seto. "Sure, why?" asked Yugi. "Six heads are better than one," said Seto, "I've got to get some stuff together," He turned and walked out the door, leaving Yugi.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Joey, walking up and down the platform. "He'll be here." Said Yugi. Just them Seto Kaiba came around the corner carrying a brief case. "Where have you been?" asked Tristan. "Getting some stuff together like I said," said Seto, placing the case on a bench and opening it. Inside where three head sets. "Right, we'll be able to contact each other with these. Joey, Mai you take platforms one to five. Tristan, Serenity take platforms six to ten and Yugi and I will take platforms eleven to fifteen. We'll keep in contact and alert everyone if you find her." Said Seto handing one set to Joey, Serenity and Yugi. "I know that we've never exactly seen eye to eye, but we're not doing this for ourselves. We're doing this for Téa. Now let's go!" said Seto and they each ran off to the different platforms.  
  
Joey looked up and down platform one. "Any sign of her?" asked Mai. "Nah, she's not on this platform." He spoke into the mouth piece. "She's not on platform one," "She's not on platform six either," came Serenity's voice. "No sign of her on platform eleven, move on." Said Yugi. Joey and Mai walked onto the next platform and saw a glimpse of someone who looked like Téa heading up the next few platforms. "Is that her?" asked Mai. Joey squinted at her. She turned around and spotted them. She began running. "IT'S HER! EVERYONE ON THE LOOK OUT SHE'S MOVING UP THE PLATFORMS, GO!" shouted Joey.  
  
Serenity looked round just in time to see Téa stream past her. "She's still going! Tristan catch her!" said Serenity. Téa managed to dodge past Tristan and continued running. "Téa, stop!" shouted Mai as she ran up the platform. Serenity looked round at her shocked. "Come on then!" said Mai and they began running after her.  
  
"She's on her way to you! Keep an eye out for her!" said Serenity to Yugi. "She's on her way Kaiba!" shouted Yugi. There was the sound of a train running along the track in the distance. "Hurry, we've got to find her before she gets on that train!" said Seto. He began running down the platform. She caught sight of him and dodged behind a pillar. She waited until she was sure he had run past her through the groups of people and walked around the edge of the pillar...and straight into Kaiba. She caught her breath and turned, but he caught hold of her wrist. "Let me go!" she shouted. She tugged hard and her arm came lose. She began running in the other direction only to run into Joey. She ran through a side door and into the main building.  
  
"Let's go!" said Joey and he and Seto ran for the door. "You lot block off the other entrances!" said Kaiba and caught up with Joey. They stopped and looked around. "Can you see her?" asked Seto. Joey looked around and caught sight of her on the balcony. "Up there!" he said and they ran for the stairs. They got up the stairs and a security guard grabbed hold of Joey's arm. Seto turned to help. "Get going! I'll handle this!" he said. Seto nodded and continued running, dodging more security guards as he went.  
  
Téa glanced behind her and saw that Seto was running along, not too far behind her. She continued running, a stitch piercing her side. She slid around a corner and found herself at a dead end with Seto blocking the only way out. She lowered her eyes. He smiled gently, catching his breath. "You can't half run!" he said. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "You must think that all I ever do is cry!" she said, smiling and wiping her cheeks with her sleeve, but they only got replaced by more tears. "It's okay." He said gently. "But it's not! I'm not supposed to be here, I should be gone by now! At the airport and buying a ticket to England!" she wept. "So that's where you were heading, cause you know..." he said, "You were going to be heading the wrong way!" "I know, I changed my mind once I got to the airport, I changed my mind and decided that I should catch another train just out of town. I know this town drives me crazy but I rather like this country!" she said.  
  
"Let me go! Hey Kaiba! A little help here?" said Joey's voice behind him. Seto turned to see Joey fighting desperately against two of the security guards who had hold of the back of his jacket and were trying to drag him backwards. Seto grinned and walked over to him. "I expect you to release him immediately!" said Seto in a sharp tone. "Under what authority do you have to order us around?" asked the larger of the security guards. "Under the authority that I'm the one who finances this train station!" said Seto, pulling out a card and showing it to the men. They let go of Joey. "Sorry, Mr Kaiba sir! We didn't recognise you!" said the smaller guard and they walked away looking rather embarrassed. "Thanks! Hey you found her!" said Joey looking at Téa and smiled. She looked away and took a step forwards only to step back due a sudden pain in her stomach. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Seto's face over hers with a deep look of concern.  
  
The strangest thing was that she saw the same scene when she woke up, but they were now in a hospital. "What happened?" she asked and sat up. The rest of them in the room now, all crowding around her bed. "You passed out. The doctor mentioned something about running too much..." said Joey, grinning. She smiled weakly back. "Is everything okay... is it..." she began, but trailed off. "The baby's fine...or should I say babies!" said Serenity. "What?" said Téa. "It's twins," said Seto, "Two girls." Téa blinked and smiled slightly as though this was some sort of joke, but the look on their faces was not a joke one. Although it wasn't an angry or sad one. They all looked happy and excited. "Wow!" she said. "Yeah...wow!" said Serenity.  
  
Several months later and they were in the hospital again. Everyone except Téa were in the waiting room. Seto was pacing up and down frantically. Mai was asleep against Joey's shoulder. An engagement ring on her finger and Serenity and Tristan were sitting side by side. Mokuba ran in and up to Seto. Seto ruffled his hair and then the doctor entered. Yugi stood up and stood beside Seto. "What is it?" asked Seto "Is something wrong?" "Everything is perfect. She has just given birth to two healthy young girls!" said the doctor.  
  
Seto ran in and looked down at Téa, who was holding two sleeping children. He kissed her on the forehead and looked down at the sleeping girls. He thought to himself as he took them. "I've finally done something right!"  
  
THE END!  
  
(A/n No matter what this fic may imply I am not a Seto-Téa fan. I just felt like writing something depressing with a happy ending. So this kindda fits that description. Thanks for reading please review. Thanks!) 


End file.
